


Strawberries Never Looked So Good

by alexisk11



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots of smutty and slightly fluffy Castle and Beckett..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberries Never Looked So Good

Beckett walked into her apartment overlooking New York City with her partner Castle at her side. Being a homicide detective can make for long days at work, especially when your partner is a writer. Theories were thrown around like candy between her team, getting them absolutely no where. The writer in Castle wants to blame it on some high end government conspiracy, though the detective in her tends to keep those theories at bay.

Castle had gotten unusually tough with a suspect after the slime ball had hit on her, which didn't go unnoticed by Beckett. It was all fine and good until he shoved him against the observation glass, causing it to shatter. That caused Captain Gates to pull them off the case, Beckett to beg to be put back on the case, and a ton of paper work for her and the rest of her team to fill out. All of that was useless though when Castle and Ryan decided to bust into a suspects house without a warrant and get the whole team kicked off the case. Which is why, at nine forty at night, Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle are standing in her kitchen trying to find some edible food before going rouge on some crazy hunch of their's.

Castle opens the fridge only to grab some container of something growing mold, or a very small animal, only to drop it in the trash immediately, his face scrunching up in the process.

“See, you should let me take you grocery shopping sometimes, or at least let me do your grocery shopping.”

“I can't help that I actually eat like a cop, writer boy, I'm not so high strung on eating everything that is good for you.”

“Hey, I am not high strung!” Castle pouts a little before Beckett laughs and Castle smiles at her, how he loves to hear her laugh. Castle continues to dig around in her fridge after asking for a pair of latex gloves, earning him a smack upside the head from Beckett. “Strawberries! And they aren't spoiled, or growing some kind of substance you could use as an antibiotic....hey maybe we should keep those, you know make our own medication....” he started to rant. “Anyway, why exactly is the only edible food in your fridge an erotic and strangely arousing fruit detective?” Castle asks while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh shut up,” Beckett states while grabbing the container from her favorite writer. “I may just enjoy having strawberries in my Cheerios....don't even think of saying anything to that,” Beckett added as an afterthought. She knew just how juvenile Castle's mind could be. The strawberries would do for a light snack until they could stop and get something with more substance later. “Here take some of these,” Beckett says as she passes Castle a few on a plate, “they will hold us over till later.”

“Why detective aren't you gonna feed me? I mean isn't that what a pretty young woman and a ruggedly handsome man usually do with these?” Castle exclaims while holding up one of the strawberries and giving a suggestive smirk.

At this point Beckett decided to let her flirtatious side come out, what could really happen, and the man is hot. “Only when they are dipped in chocolate.” Castle's reaction was priceless and Beckett chuckled, only to stop short when Castle walked back towards her refrigerator. She knew exactly what he was after and she was speechless. Not just speechless, motionless, breathless, but definitely not thoughtless. A million thoughts ran through her head as she watched Castle's fine ass dig through her fridge looking for his treasure.

A loud “Found It!” startled her from her thoughts as he walked towards her, grinning, with a bottle of chocolate syrup. “I always knew you had a naughty side detective,” he stated waving the bottle in the air for emphasis.

Beckett just stood there unable to move and paralyzed by her thoughts going a million miles a minuet. Is he being serious? Sure they always flirt, and they are always together, even when they aren't working, or is he just joking? She was confused, so as Castle opened the lid on the chocolate syrup and poured some onto a plate she just stood there staring, and she continued staring as he took a perfectly plump, juicy, red strawberry, twirled it around in the chocolate sauce, and lifted it towards her lips. As if on auto pilot, Beckett leans in and takes a bite before she even realizes what she is doing. Her eyes widen as she realizes what just happened and she pulls back looking into the grin of her partner. Before she can change her mind she leans back in and swirls her tongue around the strawberry tantalizingly slow before taking another small bite. She can hear Castle's breath catch in his throat at her antics and she gives him a small seductive smile as she backs away. Beckett precedes to pick up a fresh strawberry and twirl it around in the chocolate sauce. She lifts it to Castle's lips and he takes a bite, his eyes never leaving hers. He chews on the sweet fruit and he sits the plate on the counter beside him and before she can retreat, he grabs Beckett's waist and pulls her to him capturing her lips with his own. She is taken aback at first, but soon throws all caution out the window into the cold winter air. Detective Beckett, is suddenly just Kate and Castle is just Rick as she deepens their kiss and slides her hand into his hair gently pulling him closer to her. She decides to live in the moment, all thoughts of how complicated things could get pushed aside to brood about later. She relishes in the feel of Castle's tongue against hers, they way he tastes, the way he moves his hand over her skin. Oh God, this feels so right, so good. She wants more, oh so much more.

Soon she becomes inpatient and starts to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Castle takes this as a sign and reaches under the blouse, and unclasps her bra in one swift flick of his hand. Beckett still fumbling with his buttons growls in impatience and he steadies her hands helping her undo the last few that allow the material to stay closed together. As soon as his shirt is finally open, she is pushing if off his shoulders and down his arms letting it fall to the floor. Castle grabs the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head leaving her completely topless and he steps back so he can see her properly. Aware that he is staring at her while completely exposed, Beckett subconsciously starts to cover herself with her hands until Castle stops her. “Don't, your absolutely beautiful.” and he grabs her to him again in a heated, passionate kiss. Slowly he kisses down her jaw and then her neck stopping every to often to gently suck on her silky skin. Beckett lets out a whimper then pushes Castle sideways and backwards backing him into the counter. She starts her attack on him by kissing and sucking on his jaw and earlobe then slowly making her way down his neck. He tilts his head to the side allowing her more access while she runs her hand over his toned chest and slowly scrapes her fingernails down his stomach to the top of his pants where she keeps them, teasing him. She continues to kiss her way down his chest stopping to lick around his navel and downward. She drops to her knees as her tongue meets her fingers and mimics what her fingers were doing just a second before. A low vibrating growl escapes Castle's lips and Beckett is satisfied she is finally the one making him loose control. Her tongue dips just below the fabric of his pants causing Castle to involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Beckett swoops her tongue even lower and Castle grabs onto her shoulders as she slowly undoes his zipper all the while continuing her antics. She tugs his pants down his legs and he kicks them off while she licks back up his stomach until she reaches his mouth once more. Tongues fight for dominance and both participants feel the heat radiating off of each other. Soon Castle is pulling Beckett's pants down leaving her only in a black lacy thong and him in black silky boxers. “We match,” Castle smirks, amused, as Beckett pulls him back in for another heated kiss.

“Bedroom,” Beckett manages to mumble between kisses and pants and Castle scoops her up never breaking contact of his mouth with her skin. Gently he lays her down on the bed and climbs over top of her kissing his way down her whole body and back up again taking a supple breast into his mouth and sucking on it eliciting a moan from Beckett. He quickly slides over to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention and he can feel Beckett wiggling underneath him becoming inpatient for him to take his antics lower. He licks downward across her stomach and stops to play with her naval, flicking his tongue in and out before he moves lower to nip at her hip bones. She takes in a deep breath and arches her back as his tongue flicks across her sex and then his mouth covers all of her licking and sucking, tasting her. She arches her back as she feels the burning and coiling in her stomach, knowing she is close. “Castle,” she whispers, as she can't find her voice as she lets go.

As she recovers Castle rubs up and down her sides gently, waiting for her. Suddenly he finds himself flipped over and Beckett kissing her way down his jaw, then his body before taking him in her mouth. He groans as she takes him deeper, sucking and licking until he stops her knowing he won't last much longer if she keeps going this way. He pulls Beckett up to him and they kiss passionately, their tastes mixing, arousing them more. He flips them back over never breaking their kiss, and supports his weight on his hands. He feels Beckett grinding her hips into his and it almost undoes him. Needing air, he finally pulls back and looks into her eyes, he needs to know she wants this. He isn't sure what will happen after tonight, but the look in her eyes is all he needs to take the last step and cross the line. He pushes inside of her and they both are taken aback by how perfectly they fit together. Beckett laces her hands into his hair as he sets pace and she reacts, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon they fall over the edge and collapse on each other just enjoying the intimate contact for the moment.

“You know Beckett, I think I will let you do your own grocery shopping if this is the end result.”

Beckett rolls her eyes and slowly gets up and starts collecting her clothes. “Come on, get dressed Castle, we have a killer to catch.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. To Seize A Castle

Katherine Beckett strode back into the 12th. precinct after running down a lead in their latest case. Detectives Ryan and Esposito looked up just in time to see her huff and slump down into her chair, obviously upset about something.

“Take it that it didn't go well boss?” Esposito questioned. No sooner he asked and Richard Castle came running through the stairwell doors and clambered over to Beckett's desk. The two detectives could tell they were fighting about something and just looked at each other and shrugged, this was after all, normal behavior for 'mom and dad.'

Castle was growing increasingly loud in trying to get Beckett to forgive whatever he did that she found wrong, and before they knew it Beckett was dragging him into the elevator by his tie. As they reached the bottom floor she pulled him out of the elevator doors into the precinct gym and pushed him hard down onto the mats.

“Well, if you wanted to play dirty detective, all you had to do was ask.”

“Shut-up! I'm still mad at you, you had no right to do that!”

“I don't know what I even did!”

“Come on, writer boy, we're sparring.”

Beckett had the advantage as Castle was already on the floor but he was too quick and grabbed her ankles knocking her off balance, pulling her down on top on him. He grabbed her hips and rolled them over into a position that she should be able to get out of easily. It would have been the first hold she would learn to break. Beckett stayed there however as Castle started kissing up and down her jawline and neck. She sighed and moved her head to the right allowing him better access.

“Now why is it that you are mad at me detective?” When she didn't answer him his ego took over and said “Did I make you forget already? We'll I'll have to remember this for next time you get angry with me for some reason or another.”

“Oh just shut up!” Beckett yelled as she rolled him over and begin kissing his neck and sucking on his earlobe. She earned some moans and a light 'Kate' from Castle as she continued her ministrations. “As much as I’m enjoying this detective, we can't do this here, what if someone walks in?”

“I don't care, ugh, let's move to the showers. We can have some privacy there.”

Castle stood up pulling Beckett with him as he re-attached their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They backed up towards the showers as she started undoing his tie and buttons on his deep blue dress shirt. By the time they reached the showers he was shirtless and straining against his pants. Beckett pushed him into the stall and attacked his belt buckle. Unzipping his pants she pushed them along with his boxers in one swift motion. Beckett backed up looking him up and down just standing there in all his naked glory.  
“Your a bit overdressed detective, but I'll be more than glad to help with that.” Castle slowly started unbuttoning Beckett's shirt and he kissed up and down her jaw and neck only breaking contact to push the shirt over her shoulders. He backed her up against the wall, unzipping her dress pants and pushing them down her legs so the pooled around her heels. Beckett stepped out of them, kicking them to the side and reached to her heels. “Don't, I like them.” One simple statement was all she needed to let them on. “Your still overdressed,” Castle said as he unsnapped her bra pushing it off her shoulders as well.

They continued to kiss and explore each other as Castle's hand found it way between Beckett's legs as he pulled the silky material of her thong aside and pushed two fingers into her causing her to gasp and shudder at the sudden feeling. He kept pumping his fingers in a out of her while re-attaching their lips, kissing her hard.

Castle grasped her ass and lifted her up moving her over to sit her on the shower bench. He continued kissing her as he gently laid her down onto the bench, him over top of her. He made his way kissing down her body and back up again before positioning himself at her entrance. He glanced down and looked into her eyes and he slowly pushed his way into her, causing them both to let out small moans. He stilled and asked “So detective, do you want to tell me why you are mad at me?”

“Oh for heavens sake, just shut up and fuck me!”

“You don't need to ask twice.”

Castle set a rhythm as Beckett tried to keep up pace. As he picked up speed Beckett bit down on his shoulder to stop herself from being too loud as she was sure she head someone enter the shower next to the one they were currently occupying. As she reached her peak she clawed his back in attempt to remain silent. Castle soon fell over the edge and they collapsed in a heap of heat.

Beckett got up and started getting dressed throwing Castle's shirt at him and telling him he better do the same before Ryan and Esposito realize they have been missing for so long. As Castle stood up to get dressed Beckett ran her fingers over the bite mark on his shoulder and the scratch marks on his back.

“Payback's a bitch,” she called over her shoulder as her heels echoed in through the shower stall on her way out the door. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Drenched

Dammit, Kate hated when it was raining like this. Esposito just received a call, they had a murder, and were currently headed down in the elevator to head to the crime scene. Running towards the Vics didn't really help because by the time they made it all four of them were completely drenched.

After standing out at the crime scene, which of course was outside, Kate was freezing and miserable. By the time they got done and she was able to go home and get of her her soaked clothes and into a nice hot bubble bath she was sick. Then to make matters worse, she had continual nightmares about the freezer that whole night. Kate Beckett hated the rain from then on.

Two months later while Beckett and Castle were sneaking down an ally, dressed fancy because they were trying to infiltrate a club where they believed their killer worked, it started to rain. Needless to say, Kate was not happy.

“What's wrong Beckett, a little rain never mattered to you before?” Castle questioned as he noticed Kate tense up as the rain started falling.

“Nothing Castle, I just don't want to get soaked again. Last time I ended up having a cold for a week! A whole week Castle!” She exclaimed keeping the fact of the nightmares a secret.

“Yes, you did but that was a hard and cold rain. Feel this? It's slow and warm, it's actually kind of refreshing don't you think detective? Rain isn't always a bad thing Kate, it can be very intimate in certain situations.” Castle huskily exclaimed.

“Oh, and what kind of situations would that be Mr. Castle?” Kate asked totally missing Castle's change in tone.

“Mmm, this.” Castle said while shoving Kate up against the brick wall she was standing near and kissing her passionately. He knew he shouldn't, she said she wasn't ready, but that been how long ago? Castle couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have her. If she gave a fight then he'd stop, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to fight him anymore.

He was right, she wasn't fighting, in fact she was encouraging him. Kate wrapped herself around Castle, pulling him in as close as possible. She put her hands into his hair as she opened her mouth and granted Castle permission. Castle ran his hands through her wet, soft curls, then down over her sides until he reached the end of her very short dress. He snuck his hand underneath and started caressing her skin as he continued kissing her senseless. As they broke off to catch their breath, Kate tilted her head to the side and Castle started to kiss his way down her neck and then back up to put a quick kiss on her lips.

“Castle, don't stop. Please. I want this, I want you, forever, just keep doing that....”

“Always.”

Castle continued making out with Kate while the rain kept drizzling down on them. It was making everything just that much hotter.

“Kate, if we don't stop, I can not be responsible for what happens.” Castle groaned out as Kate sucked on his neck and kissed up his jaw line to start sucking on his ear.

“Good,” she purred out. “I don't want to stop, not now. We've been playing around for four years Rick, I'm done, I want you, now.”

“Fuck....Kate....car... now...”

Castle picked her up carrying her to the Vic and laid her in the backseat climbing over top of her. They quickly rid each other of their now drenched clothes in a hurry to finally be able to show each other exactly how they felt.

“God your beautiful Kate,” Castle said as he placed a feather light kiss over her scar.

Castle continued kissing Kate over every inch of skin he could possibly reach in the confined space of the Vic. As he kissed his way back up her body and began to give her breasts attention Kate grabbed Castle's rather impressive length and smearing some drops of pre-cum over the head, than began to stroke him.

“Mmm Kate, if you keep that up, this will not last long, I haven't been with anybody since Gina.”

This took Kate by surprise as she stopped her ministrations and looking into his now darkened by lust blue eyes asked “Really? Not even airplane girl?”

“No, not even airplane girl. She was a distraction, I was hurt, but I still loved you.”

“Mmm good, then this will make this even better,” she said as she guided Castle to her entrance. All Castle could do was hold his breath as he entered her fully letting her adjust to him. He sat a pace as he kissed her all over, it felt amazing, he never realized what he was missing. They fit so good together, everything was perfect, and all he could think, feel, smell, see was her. Castle had no idea how long it had been since they started but he could feel his release coming on fast. He had felt Kate release at least twice (something he was sure to be cocky about later) but he wanted her to fall with him this time. Picking up the pace he reached down and gave her the extra push to let go again. They both fell over the edge into ecstasy this time.

Upon recovering, Castle looked down and Kate and chuckled.

“You know, I don't think I've ever been this happy Kate, but I can not believe we just did this in the back of a car in a dark ally like a bunch of teenagers.”

This caused Kate to laugh which caused Castle to laugh again and before they knew it both were in a fit of giggles.

“Oh God Castle, could you imagine what Ryan and Espo would say if they knew about this?” This caused their second fit of uncontrollable laughter. They were both just so relieved to finally be with each other that nothing could kill their high now.

“Well detective, we do still have a club to infiltrate and a killer to catch, but uh we're going to need that change of clothes,” Castle said while picking at the soggy clothes laying on the floor of the Vic and scrunching up his nose.

After changing and the club (where they did not find their killer) they headed back to the precinct. Upon returning Esposito yelled over to her that they had another lead, they think the killer is hiding in Pennsylvania. Seeing on how it was such a long drive they decided to take one car. Castle tried to talk Esposito into driving but he said it was Beckett's turn seeing as he drove on the last long trip.

“Ok fine, have it your way, just have fun sitting in the backseat,” Beckett called over her shoulder while walking towards the elevator missing the confused look the two detectives gave each other. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Those Annoying New Yorkers

Sometimes even child at heart, Richard Castle, could hate the freezing, zero degree, negative 30 degree wind-chill, New York winters. Grabbing both his and Beckett's coffees he practically ran out the door and the rest of the way to the 12th. Upon arriving after getting stuck in crowds of people on the sidewalk, that had apparently decided that today, of all days, would make a great morning for window shopping, he could barley feel his face, hands, or feet.

“Castle, bro, you look like you spent the night standing outside...man you ok?” Espositio asked after realizing that Castle still hadn’t moved very far and looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Ryan swung around, grabbing both coffees from Castle and sitting them down called over to Beckett to get her attention.

“Oh My God, Castle, hey are you ok? Castle?” She repeated after receiving no answer. “Ok Ryan, Espo help me get him into the break room, then someone call Lanie.

Managing to get Castle on the couch and out of his cold coat and a warm blanket wrapped around him, Ryan and Esposito went to retrieve their favorite ME while Beckett sat down next to Castle and grabbed his cold hands holding them in hers, warming them up.

“Hey yea I’m ok.” Castle responded after a while. “Just sometimes still get caught up in-, when I get so cold I can't even feel my face I can't help it.” he stammered. “Sometimes I just go back there you know? And I can't get out.”

“Yea hey, Castle I know, I know. But it's getting better right?”

“Yea it is, rarely happens anymore, not like right after the incident. It's just days like this that sometimes still get me, guess I may have a little bit of PTSD from it after all. But seriously, I'm fine, just still a little cold. You know you could help warm me up, right detective?”

“Only you, Richard Castle, could turn something potentially serious into a pick-up line.” Lanie Parrish commented from the door of the break-room.

“Well you could always help,” he added with a wag of his eyebrows as both women lightheartedly hit him.

“Just let me look over you and make sure your physically ok and then I'll leave you two alone, although I think perhaps you should go to a doctor Castle. Even if it is only sparingly, if it's still to that extent it may help to talk about it. You gave our boys quite a scare out there and if Gates finds out she may find you unfit to work with us,” she said while doing a quick exam.

“Yea ok, I'll look into it, thanks Lanie. Really.”

“Anytime writer boy,” she replied while giving them a quick smile and going off to find the boys.

“Hey Castle?”

“Yea Beckett?”

“If you stop by later, I’ll make sure to warm you up..” Kate said with a wink as she walked out of the break room leaving a shocked Castle behind.

~*~


	5. Christmas Tree Lingerie

Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree, I look pretty in long lingerie?

The Christmas tree was huge. Beautiful, very beautiful, but huge standing there in the Castle's living room. Martha and Alexis had long gone to their other plans now that Beckett was there with Richard. 

Kate couldn't stop standing in front of the tree, just looking at it's magnificence and just taking in the magic of Christmas. Stepping up behind his fairly new girlfriend, Castle wrapped his arms around her and placed a chaste kiss to her head. 

“Fire's started and champagne’s poured, come over by the fire for a while.”

Still a bit mesmerized by the tree, Kate nodded her head and let Castle lead her to the couch closer to the fire. After watching a few Christmas classics such as “The Grinch” and “It's a Wonderful Life,” the slightly tipsy couple made their way back to the tree where Castle had admitted to getting Beckett something. 

“Now you can't be mad, actually yes you can but blame Ryan. It was a buy two get a discount deal and he dragged me shopping with him.”

“Ok now I'm scared.” 

“It's not that bad, just open it,” Castle responded while passing Beckett the neatly wrapped gift. “And yes, I did wrap that myself, lots of practice over the years after-all.” 

Beckett silently and gently pulled the neatly tied bow until it came undone and then gently peeled off the glittery paper revealing a white clothing box. Shaking the lid off to revel the glittery green tissue paper Beckett fixed Castle with a questioning stare. 

“Just open it,” Castle responded practically bouncing on his toes. 

Beckett carefully peeled back the tissue paper to revel the most beautiful piece of lingerie she had ever seen. It was an elegant, long, deep red gown, low cut with a low v back and no frill except for the matching lacey red garter that came with it. 

“Oh God Castle, it's beautiful,” She said in awe. 

“Your Beautiful.” Castle responded in earnest. “Oh God that was cheesy wasn't it?”

Beckett laughed “Just a little bit,” she said through a smile. 

“Glad you like it.”

“I love it....and I'm going to show you just how much I love it Mr. Castle,” Kate teased while trotting towards Castle's bedroom.

Castle just groaned and followed after her.

Castle started fussing with the bed covers and turned all the lights off except for the tree and Christmas lights in his room. He pulled off his sweater and layed down anxiously waiting for Beckett. When she finally emerged from the bathroom she looked stunning. Sleek red hugging every curve of her body, flowing down her long legs. Messy curls and red lipstick she was more stunning than an Victoria Secret model. 

“God Kate, you are so beautiful.”

Blushing Beckett made her way over to the bed and crawled on top of Castle. Pulling his undershirt off she started kissing him, lightly dragging her nails over his now bare chest. She loved how breathless he got every time they did this, like he still couldn't believe it was happening. Hell she still couldn't believe it sometimes either. 

Working her way down, Beckett slowly, teasingly, pulled Castle's black dress slacks down and finally off. Slowly, still teasing she worked her way back up only to do the same with his boxers. Once she finally had her boyfriend rid of all clothing she climbed back on top him, the silk flowing over his skin making him shiver. 

Gently cupping his face she pulled him up for a kiss before kissing up his jaw to nibble at his ear. She knew that was one surefire way to get him riled up. His hands came up to grab at her waist and she relented, leaning down to kiss his lips on more time before sliding down taking him in her mouth eliciting a moan from his lips. She glanced up at her boyfriend, head back, mouth open, and practically panting. She loved knowing that she was finally the one that got to do this, got to give him blissed out pleasure. She continued until he was pulling her up babbling something about not lasting and not wanting this to be over too soon, that he isn't as young as he used to be. She laughed lightly at that once again leaning in for a soft kiss. 

Flipping them over Castle took his turn to tease Kate. Starting at her toes and working his way up, pushing the red silk out of his way as he went. Being sure to kiss up around her hip and then stop to kiss over her scar he pulled her up enough to lift the garment out of the way before pulling her in for a passionate kiss and then laying her back down with nothing left on but the red lacey garter. 

Teasing Kate right back Castle slowly made his way down her body, leaving goosebumps in his path. Gently he covered her with his warm mouth and just that made her whimper and wiggle trying to get more. Setting a slow leisurely pace he let his warm, wet tongue glide over her until she was begging him to 'do it already' and not long after his was sliding into her warmth. 

This is one thing he is sure he will never get tired of, making love to Beckett, this wonderful woman. They took it slow, took their time just being with each other, being finally happy. Eventually bringing each other over the edge they knew this was the best Christmas ever, with even better ones to come. Drifting off to sleep Castle couldn't help but notice that neither of them had bothered to put clothes back on, well all except for that sexy, lacey red garter.


End file.
